Last Goodbye
by denseumi
Summary: The most painful goodbyes are the ones never said and never explained.


_**Never in my wildest imagination did I ever predict that I would have to force a smile while saying such a cruel word – goodbye. I'll miss you.**_ __

The breeze slowly drifted along the chilly mood of Autumn, something bizarre that often occur before the frigid Winter night. She sighs while she gazed outside the window, gazing lightly at the golden horizon as she heard the same blurry sounds of her parents outside the room, the same arguments, the same reason, the same condition.

 _So it's that "thing" again.._

The thing she never wants to hear. The thing that her mama and papa kept from her for years, yet still unaware she knew it all along.

And then there's a knock on the door. She turns her head towards the noise, only to see her blue-haired lover poking her head behind the door.

"Maki…?"

The girl smiles then fixed her sight towards the oak tree outside the window. "They're still at it, aren't they?"

"I-I'm sorry.."

"Don't worry, let them be.'

Umi enters and closed the room, silencing the blurry sounds coming from outside Maki's haven. "Why? Doesn't it bother you?"

Maki frowns, but hid it nontheless.

"Why would it bother me if I'll disappear sometime this week? I'll miss these things, I won't hear these again."

Umi scoffs, "Maki, you're too futuristic, and irrational."

"People tend to say those things alot."

Silence filled the room.

Umi was quiet the whole time, staring at her girlfriend's hands decorated with thin, transparent tubes connected to a certain medicinal fluid beside her.

Meanwhile, Maki was intently waiting for her companion to speak. Not that she wanted her to start, but, she felt like Umi had something to say.

"So," Umi starts, "D'you want something? I could get you a tea, or perhaps, make your favorite tomato sandwich?"

And right on spot, Maki got what she wanted. "You know me." she smiles.

Just after her significant other left the room, she let out a hidden, violent cough. She puts a hand on her lips, suppressing the urge to take it all out.

And the stain marks on her palm said it all.

 _Oh Umi, I wished I could've lived longer.._

"Maki?"

Umi shakes her beloved, panic etching across her features.

"Maki?!"

"MAKI?!"

The monitor's irritating, pitched sounds suddenly dropped to a low, monotonical wave.

 _And in 3…_

 _2…._

 _1…_

Umi wakes up with bids of sweat and panting uncontrollably. Her hands were shaky and her body was fidgeting. She got to her feet, hurriedly scampering for her girlfriend's safe haven.

"Umi….?"

The girl tilts her head up and met her lover's eyes,

"I'm tired…"

The bluenette chuckles and patted the redhead's hair. "What do you wanna do?"

"I want to rest…" Maki nonchalantly stares at her life support, getting her companion to know her point.

"W-What?"

"Umi…." the redhead sighs, "I want to rest… I'm tired, and it's hard to continue.."

"What are you trying to say?"

"Umi, I have a favor to ask…" Maki calmly patted the hand placed on her chest. She stares at those citrine irises Umi owned, taking note to appreciate them once more before she departs. "Promise me you won't get mad, okay?"

The glistening approval on her beloved's features tugged a soft smile on her lips. She heaves a breath, then wipes her nervousness away with a sharp sigh.

"C-Can you please turn off my support?"

Umi abruptly stands and shook Maki using her hands on her girlfriend's shoulders.

"N-No! Please..! Don't–!"

Maki smiles, tears overflowing.

"Umi, I can't remember how many times I have told my parents how thankful I am for entering that school…" she entwines her fingers alongside Umi's, "If I hadn't entered, I wouldn't have met you. The times we make those songs with them, the memories I've shared with you. All of those, I promise to bring with me when I depart. This is my last wish… could you at least do it for me..?" Maki tightens her hold, "Please…?"

"I… I can't, I'm sorry.."

"Umi…" she places her hand on Umi's cheeks then pulled her closing, giving her the last chaste kiss she could give. "Please..?"

Her lover rests her head at the crook of her neck, letting her tears flow as she slowly nodded her head.

"Just a simple switch, Umi, and I'll be at rest…"

She wipes her tears and gently got off the bed. She was fidgeting, her hands were shaking. The stress was inevitable, as her finger hovered atop the button's knob.

" _I love you, Umi. I'll miss you."_

The golden sun on horizon that Maki once had her on sight finally settled, the season of Autumn reaching its peak. The thin, crisp leaves of Fall slowly uttered into dusk. Then came a new season of frigid, Winter evenings that Umi personally liked the most.

The season she gave her lover the most romantic– yet nostalgic goodbye.

She wouldn't have liked it either way.


End file.
